SWAT 2: Resume Play
by Hit-the-street
Summary: The SWAT team must start to move on and find a replacement....fisrt fanfic plz r
1. Chapter 1

S.W.A.T 2  
RESUME PLAY  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SWAT or any of the characters except my own and the plot. Dedicated to my loyal team mates.  
  
Jim Street lay in his bed thinking about what had happened over the last 24hrs from T.J McCabe's betrayal and suicide to the un-compromising end of his ex-best friend Brian Gamble.  
  
A sudden bark from his German Sheppard, Chopper, jolted Jim back to reality, he looked over to his alarm clock which read 4:30 am. 'Well, time to face another day.' Street thought. He closed his eyes and watched Gamble's death flash before him yet again.  
  
Swimming in the cold water of the sea cleared Street's head and brought him to the decision that it wasn't his fault as such but he'd probably be blaming himself again pretty soon. Chopper was barking loudly on shore waiting for his master to come back. Noticing the dog's distress, Jim body surfed his way to shore using all of his muscles to stay with the first wave that came up. Reaching the sand Jim stood up and gave his head a casual shake to at least get some of the sea water off. He then continued walking along the beach and when he reached chopper he gave the dog a playful rub.  
  
Jogging back to his apartment Street could feel the wind and sand particles whipping his tanned skin making it red from both the chill and the small grains of sand. The tattoos on Jim's body showed how reckless he was, as a navy SEAL, with Gamble. 'Great, another memory' Street cringed. He continued jogging, quickening his pace to a run until he reached his apartment with Chopper in toe. Quenching his thirst with a bottle of water Street went out onto his balcony and started punching the shit out of a punching bag which was conveniently placed out there.  
  
Drenched in his own sweat Street went to have a shower. Getting out of the shower Street looked at himself in the mirror. 'Come on Jim it was their choice and therefore not your fault.Get on with your life.' His sub- conscious yelled and so he obeyed it, he shaved, gelled his hair, got changed into a black tee and blue jeans and then left for work seeing as how it was now nearly eight thirty.  
  
Parking his car in the police car park Jim locked it and headed for the locker room where no doubt either Deke or Chris would be.hopefully because at the moment he didn't exactly want to be alone. Entering the locker room Jim immediately saw what used to be T.J's locker but it was now open and empty, staring straight into him. 'Whoa, know who's being paranoid Jimmy' Jim startled himself with that comment that he made about himself. "YO STREET!" a familiar voice brought him out of his thoughts and he whipped around to see Deke standing there with a weird look on his face which made Street feel suspicious. "Hey Deke. why are you looking at me like that?" Jim questioned. "No reason, just thinking about what happened yesterday" He shook his head. "Yeah, I know how you feel." Street sighed. The two guys sat down on the bench that was behind them and stayed there in silence.  
  
"Hey guys, Street! Deke! Get your lazy asses up and off that bench!" Sanchez did her best Hondo impression which made both guys snap out of their dream like state and stare up at her. "Oh, Hey Chris" Street managed to get out. "Yeah, Hey" Deke added. Chris went into her locker room which was actually the storeroom cupboard that had a piece of masking tape on it which read: Ladies Locker Room. She came out five minutes later in her uniform and ready to go.  
  
"How can you be so.so normal after a time like this, I mean for Christ's sake, you were shot yesterday!" Jim yelled. Chris turned on her heel and looked at him. "Look what happens in the past is the past, so get on with your life and also this is a flesh wound, nothing a bandage and some antiseptic can't take care of. MOVE ON" Sanchez spat at him. Street was astonished that one woman could make him feel that small but it also sent a message to his brain 'She's right you've got to move on' "You're right we have to move on, come on we should go wait for Hondo in the de-briefing room." Street started his new outlook about what had happened recently and started moving on and letting the past be the past. Chris looked at him in awe; he had actually taken her advice. Deke shook his head in disbelief of what had just happened but followed his lead because after all Sanchez was right they did need to move on not just individually but also as a team. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 REVIEWERS  
  
Wise Old Man: Thanks for the review.  
  
Bsktballchik: Here is the second chappy.  
  
A_TRUE_SWAT_FAN: Well if you really are you would actually write a story instead of bad mouthing them. Have a nice day.  
  
In loving memory of Darren O'Connor R.I.P  
  
******************************************************************  
  
They all sat in the briefing room talking about Boxer, T.J and shuddering at the thought of a replacement for T.J.  
  
Street secretly hoped that they didn't get a rookie because he didn't feel up to wiping noses especially when there were maniacs on the loose.......although he did have a sneaking suspicion that his other team mates were thinking the same thing.  
  
Hondo strutted into the room with a huge armful of papers. Placing the stack on the table nearest to him he called attention to himself causing the trio to look up at him. Hondo's face was stern yet it also had a hint of sorrow scattered around the place. "Today we are gathered here because of Fuller's paper pushin' punk ass, wanting us to do paperwork about yesterday and then we start thinking about going through some files to find a temp. for Boxer and a replacement for T.J. Alright?" Hondo looked down at the unusually quiet trio when Sanchez spoke up. "How is Boxer?" Street and Deke nodded their agreement in wanting the information. "I got word from Lt. Velasquez that he is doing well and he should be back in a couple of months." Hondo informed them. A collective sigh of relief flowed across the room.  
  
"Why do we have such a sexist, ugly prick who always wants us to fail for a boss?" Sanchez queried looking up from her paperwork.  
  
The whole team thought about it for awhile but none of them had anything good to say about him.  
  
"Because I have other qualities Sanchez." Fuller scowled from the doorway of the room.  
  
"Like what? Being a dickhead?" Street smirked at him. "Hondo" Fuller warned. "Street that was just tasteless..." Hondo paused while fuller gave him an approving look. ".... Coz I know you can do better than that." Hondo smiled. "You should remember Dan that when the shit hits the fan......... it sprays you not me." Fuller turned on his heel and left the room muttering all the way down the hall.  
  
"Ok, we are still a team but with only 3 members so we will have to be extra talented.........Heck what am I saying we are extra talented!" Hondo exclaimed. "Damn Straight!" Deke shouted a grin spread across his face.  
  
"Man, my hand is starting to cramp from all of this shitty paperwork why can't someone else do it Hondo?" Street cracked his knuckles in order to try and get at least a tingling sensation in his completely numb hand, after no luck in this action he started whacking his hand against the wall but only just getting some pain from it. "We do it because if Fuller finds that we cheated, we get busted and put off the force, that's why we do it and not someone else. Oh yeah, stop doing that coz man it looks like your hand is dead." Hondo pleasantly scolded him "It feels dead sarge." Jim winced after attacking his hand with a pair of scissors, finding out now that some feeling had come back.  
  
"Ha! Finished!" Hondo practically jumped of his chair to staple the paperwork. "Deke, how much more for you?" Hondo started asking his officers "Last sentence Hondo.........and ...done!" Deke shook his right hand out. "Sanchez?" Hondo asked "gimme a couple of mins coz remember I had to fill out another medical form thingy." Sanchez was just filling in what had happened on the sheet. "You think that's bad I've still got 2 more pages to go and it's all because gambles head got suck under a train." Street sighed and continued working away.  
  
"Man does it feel good to get out of that room." Jim stretched his arms above his head. "God, I know" Sanchez put it pretty simply. "You got 10 minutes then I want you all back in this room, got it?" Hondo called after the trio. "Yep, we'll be back" Deke did his best terminator voice making Street and Sanchez burst out laughing. "Who wants a coke? I'm buying." Jim started pushing quarters into the mouth of a vending machine at the end of the corridor. He heard two agreements from his team mates and so he continued putting in quarters till he had reached the total amount for 3 cans of coke. The vending machine made that horrible crunching sound as though it was crushing the cans and then they hit the bottom of the serving pit with an awkward "thud" Street crouched down and gathered the cans then stood up and handed them to his team mates getting thankyous from both Sanchez and Deke.  
  
Chris was strolling back to the room when she thought she heard the sound of glass shattering somewhere behind them. She stopped dead in her tracks "Did you guys hear that?" she asked Street and Deke "Hear what?" Deke asked. "That glass breaking, come with me please" she looked for support from the guys "May as well although I think your probably hearing things, come on Deke it'll only take a couple of minutes" Street agreed to go with her. "Fine" Deke sighed and followed the pair back down the corridor to see if anything was broken.  
  
Jim rounded a corner and about 50 metres down the corridor was a small green oval shaped thing he stopped and yelled out "GRENADE!" before pulling Chris back behind the corner and motioning for Deke to run like hell. 


End file.
